


The Pocket Universe Effect PL

by Gladis_obsessions



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Catholic Frank Iero, Catholic School, First Kiss, Frerard, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladis_obsessions/pseuds/Gladis_obsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Efekt Kieszonkowego Wszechświata - uczucie, że nic poza twoją małą bańką rzeczywistośći nie ma znaczenia. </p>
<p>Pierwsza w nocy w czerwcowy piątek, ciche sąsiedztwo w New Jersey, rodzina Iero wyjechała na noc i Frank wraz z Gerardem leżą na zielonej kurtce, bez potrzeby przejmowania się rzeczami poza nocnym niebem i tym jak jak gwiazdy odbijają się w ich oczach.</p>
<p>Orginał - @PotatoYoghurt ( wattpad )<br/>Pozwolenie na tłumacznie - jest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocket Universe Effect PL

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pocket Universe Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/127563) by PotatoYoghurt. 



„Frankie?” Młodszy chłopak spojrzał na niego i Gerard odwrócił swój wzrok wciągu jednej chwili. Siedzieli w ciszy już zbyt długo. To nie była dziwna cisza, była miła, ale Frank wiedział, że nie może wpatrywać się i patrzeć na gwiazdy tak długo jak Gerard.  
Gerard miał taki rodzaj ‘obsesji’ związany z nocnym niebem; żadne z nich nie wie jak, gdzie i dlaczego to się zaczęło, ale to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ jest to tak samo częścią Gerarda jak jego słodkie, małe ząbki są. Znaczy się, Frank myśli, że małe zęby Gerarda są słodkie – Gerard się z tym nie zgodzi.  
„Mmm…” Frank zareagował roztargniony, jego oczy wplątane w gwiazdy i chęć oglądania ich wabiąca jego myśli. Frank lubi gwiazdy, ale nie tak bardzo jak lubi oczy Gerarda. Jednakże nie zamierza w najbliższym czasie tego przyznać; uważa, że Gerard nie przyjmie tego tak dobrze jak by chciał. Frank się myli.  
Frank jest trochę uparty jeśli chodzi o jego ‘słabość’ do Gerarda. On nawet nie nazywa tego słabością. Dla niego to tylko faza, rzecz, ale gdzieś tam w głębi wie, że jest inaczej. Słabości nie trwają dłużej niż 10 miesięcy i nie sprawiają, że myśli się o ludziach w sposób jaki on myśli o Gerardzie.  
Frank nie tylko patrzy na Gerarda, on naprawdę patrzy. On zauważa i podziwia każdy mały detal w tym chłopaku; zauważa niechlujne odrosty jego włosów, które nie są już tego samego koloru co reszta pofarbowanego na czerwonego bałaganu; zauważa to jak jego piwne oczy łapią światło i migoczą złotem w najbardziej urzekający znany mu sposób; zauważa sposób w jaki gryzie swoją dolną wargę, kiedy się denerwuje i tego że nie wie, jak słodko wygląda kiedy to robi; zauważa gdy Gerard pali, jakby to było sztuką, tworząc cudne kształty z chmur nikotyny, wciągając piękny, lecz niszczący płuca dym, tak jakby urodził się tylko po to; mimo to Frank nie zauważa tego, jak bardzo zakochany jest w nim Gerard.  
„Jak późno jest?” Głos Gerarda był cichy, prawie jak szept, ale nie musiał być głośniejszy na podwórku Franka; ciche przedmieścia Jersey dostarczają odpowiednią rozrywkę do przekazywania ściszonych szeptów, a wczesne godziny piątkowego poranka dają prywatność by zapewnić, że nikt nie słyszy ich wczesno porannych szeptów.  
Reszta świata jest cicha; ich głosy są jedynymi słyszalnymi i Frank może udawać, że są jedynymi ludźmi na całym świecie. Frank bardzo by tego chciał, bo Gerard wydaję się być jedyną osobą, która troszczy się o Franka na tym świecie, i Frank ma silne, jeśli nie wrodzone nastawienie, gdzie jeśli ktoś nie przejmuję się nim, on po prostu nie będzie się przejmował nimi.  
„Późno.” Frank nie wiedział jak późno, i część niego w ogóle nie chciała wiedzieć i ta sama część nie chciała by Gerard to wiedział, ponieważ nie chce żeby ta noc się kończyła i nie chce żeby Gerard odszedł, bo teraz miał wszystko czego kiedykolwiek chciał. Gerarda i gwiazdy.  
Gerard nie chciał zostawiać gwiazd czy Franka, po prostu był świadom faktu, że jutro mają szkołę i nie chce chodzić obudzony w trybie zupełnego zombie, zwłaszcza po tym jak jego matka ogłosiła regułę zmniejszającą jego codzienną dawkę kofeiny; uważa, że 10 kubków kawy to zdecydowanie za dużo – Gerard sądzi inaczej.  
Frank nie tylko próbuje zapomnieć o jutrzejszej szkole, on próbuje zapomnieć o istnieniu tego świata, zastanawia się, czy gdyby przestał wierzyć w rzeczywistość życia to może ziemia przestała by się obracać.  
Frank myśli, że gwiazdy są ładne; obsesja Gerarda wwierciła się do jego mózgu przez noce jak ta, ale Frank tak naprawdę myśli, że nie ma nic ładniejszego od Gerarda. Gerard zaprzecza – wyższy chłopak jest pewny, że nic nie może być ładniejszego od Franka.  
„Jak późno jest?” Gerard wydaję się nieznośnie niewinny bez papierosa zwisającego z jego ust. To papierosy sprawiają, że wygląda niebezpiecznie i bez nich każdy może zobaczyć głupiutkiego miłośnika przestrzeni. Frank myśli, że to jest powodem dlaczego tak twardo utrzymuje postawę z papierosami i skórzanymi kurtkami, które są o wiele za duże dla niego.  
Kiedy Frank go poznał, poznał chłopaka, który zbyt mocno próbował być twardym; który nigdy nie wychodził bez paczki papierosów i naprawdę nie lubił Fraka. Frank nadal nie pojął tego ostatniego ale to zawsze było schowane w tyle głowy Gerarda.  
Pierwszą reakcją Gerarda na kogoś tak atrakcyjnego jak Frank było trzymanie go z dala od siebie i ucieczka jak najszybciej się da, bo Gerard nie wierzy i nigdy nie wierzył w miłość, ale to było zanim Frank przyszedł ze swoim głupkowatym, uzależniającym uśmiechem i genialnym gustem muzycznym.  
Paczka papierosów, którą Gerard wszędzie nosi jak zbiornik z tlenem, widząc jak Frank zawsze przekonuje Gerarda by dał mu choć jednego. To dlatego, że Gerard myśli że Frank jest uroczy, ale Frank tego nie wie; przynajmniej jeszcze nie.  
To nie lubienie Franka nie było jego atutem, bo Gerard nigdy nie był dobry z uczuciami. Gerard lubił udawać, że jest twardy, nigdy nie opuszczał domu bez skórzanek kurtki, ale tak naprawdę jest wielkim mięczakiem i tylko chce siedzieć i oglądać planety przez cały dzień- znaczy się noc, i nie podobało mu się gdy Frank to rozgryzł, ale ten rzadko pokazujący się uśmiech wszystko mu od razu sprzedał.  
Frank kocha ten uśmiech, Frank kocha Gerarda.  
„Nie za późno.” Frank powiedział starszemu chłopakowi. Nie jest pewny czy kłamie czy nie. Czy przypadkowe kłamstwo się liczy? Nie wie, ale im dłużej Gerard zostanie na godzinę lub dwie, tym bardziej może odkładać zasady moralności na bok.  
Gerard wydaje się zadowolony z oglądania nieba, więc Frank wie, że nie ma się czym przejmować, ale nie potrafi sobie pomóc. Nie chce wyobrażać sobie świata bez Gerarda, ale Gerard nawet nie chce świata – on woli wszechświat.  
„Mówisz tak, bo nie chcesz żebym poszedł.”   
Gerard zawsze był bardzo dobry w odczytywaniu Franka. To bardzo wkurzało młodszego, ale tak potajemnie, podniecało go. Miał tylko nadzieje, że Gerard nie był w tym aż tak dobry by odkryć tą ostatnią część.  
„Może i tak.” Frank przyznał nerwowo chichocząc. Wie, że Gerard nie będzie zły; nie jest takim typem osoby. I znowu, Gerard myśli że Frank jest tak bardzo uroczy, że nic go nie wkurzy.  
„Jutro jest szkoła.” Gerard przypomniał piętnastolatkowi, będąc trochę jak jego ojciec a nie najlepszy przyjaciel, i nie tylko jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ale najlepszy przyjaciel, który przekonał Franka do palenia: nie byłby z niego najlepszy rodzic.  
Gerard jest starszy o sześć miesięcy i jest to ledwo warte rodzicielstwa, ale Frank czasami jest naprawdę dziecinny a Gerard wydaję się osobą, która wie wszystko, przynajmniej Frank tak myśli. Znaczy to, że czasami Frank patrzy na Gerarda, no może nie jak na rodzica, ale jak na starszego brata. Gerard lubi myśleć, że jest chociaż przyzwoitym starszym bratem.   
„Wiem.” Frank wie, że jutro jest szkoła aż za dobrze i tak naprawdę próbuje kompletnie wymazać istnienie szkoły ze swojego umysłu.  
Frank nienawidzi szkoły a jego nienawiść do północno-amerykańskiego systemu edukacji pogarsza fakt, że szkoła do której uczęszcza, a raczej do której jego matka kazała mu uczęszczać, to szkoła katolicka, wypełniona gównianymi mundurkami, modlitwami i spowiedziami, których unikanie należy do jego codziennych zajęć.  
Szkolna pielęgniarka jest chora od widzenia go do takiego punktu, że chyba wynajęła zabójcę by po prostu zapobiec przed spędzeniem przynajmniej dziesięciu minut w jej gabinecie, bo należało to już do codzienności. Frank twierdzi, że ma wysoką skłonność do chorób, którą posiada, ale na szczęście nie do tego stopnia, gdzie chodzi z uczuciem, że ręka mu może odpaść.  
„Możemy iść na wagary.” Zasugerował szczerząc się do Gerarda, kiedy starszy odrywa oczy od gwiazd by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Gerard nie pójdzie z nim na wagary tak łatwo, ponieważ lubi myśleć, że jest dobrym dzieckiem, ale Frank jest bardzo dobry w przekonywaniu go.  
„Nie ma szans.” Frank skomlał na odporność Gerarda. I tak Gerard ma jutro sztukę a uważa, że to jedyny przedmiot warty jego pracy.  
Gerard jest całkiem dobrym artystą i przez to się denerwuje, nawet Frankowi nie pokazuje swoich rysunków, a to irytuje chłopaka, bo kiedy o tym pomyśli to naprawdę chce zobaczyć szkice mgławic Gerarda i kolaże z kotami.  
Gerard lubi szkicować scenki a potem je kolorować markerami z każdego koloru tęczy; to jak kolorowanie książki dla siebie. Lubi rysować kosmos, gwiazdy, galaktyki, zwłaszcza te spiralne, mgławice, konstelacje i planety też, ale bardziej lubi rysować Franka.  
Nie rysuje go często, bo wie, że to straszne i w każdym przypadku całkowicie nieuzasadnione z artystycznych powodów, ale on lubi ukrywać twarz Franka w „połącz kropki” pomiędzy malowanymi gwiazdami. Najprawdopodobniej jest to nawet straszniejsze, ale Frank tego nie zauważa, więc się tym nie przejmuje.  
„Proszę, idź ze mną na wagary.” Nałożył swoje oczy szczeniaczka i kiedy Gerard odwraca wzrok on ciągnie go za ramie, przez małe pociągnięcie, obydwoje leżą na swoich bokach, twarzami do siebie i ważność gwiazd traci na swoim znaczeniu przy spojrzeniu w ich oczach.  
Ziemia jest chłodna i trochę wilgotna, ale Gerard położył tą swoją dużą zieloną kurtkę i ich dwójka rozwaliła się na niej. Przepuszcza wodę i nie jest najwygodniejszą rzeczą na świecie, ale Frankowi to nie przeszkadza, bo pachnie Gerardem.  
„Masz na mnie zły wpływ Iero.” Gerard puścił oczko Frankowi i piętnastolatek musiał stłumić jęk, ponieważ kiedy Gerard zwraca się do niego po nazwisku, to jedyne czego chce, to by jego szesnastoletni przyjaciel przywiązał go do łóżka i pieprzył do póki nie zacznie krzyczeć. Jego rodzicie, jakkolwiek mniema, mogliby by się nie zgodzić z tym pomysłem w całości.  
Nie powie tego Gerardowi, oczywiście. Gerard mógłby się trochę przestraszyć, Frank przynajmniej tak myśli. Ale Frank nie wie, że myśli Gerarda są okropnie podobne i Gerard jest pewny, że równie dobrze to one mogą wystraszyć jego.  
„Jesteś starszy Way. To ty masz wpływ na mnie.” Frank próbuje swoich sił w grze Gerarda i jest zawiedziony gdy nie ma widocznych wyników. Jak on mało wie. Gerard będzie miał małą robótkę ręczną to zrobienia kiedy wróci do domu, jeśli Frank w ogóle pozwoli mu odejść. Chociaż na to nie wygląda. Może będzie musiał namówić Franka by zrobił to za niego.  
„Aby na pewno?” Szesnastolatek podniósł jedną z brwi do góry i pozwolił swojemu językowi przejechać po swej dolnej wardze, próbując by rzeczy, które sobie wyobraża, że robi Frankowi nie były zbyt jasne.  
„Tak. Na pewno tak.”  
Gerard chce by Frank o niego błagał. Gerard chce by Frank rozwiązał rosnący problem w jego spodniach. Gerard chce pieprzyć Franka aż ten będzie bezradny, aż nie zacznie drżeć i krzyczeć. Gerard chce skubać ucho Franka i zrobić mu więcej malinek niż sam potrafi zliczyć i chce by miał przez nie problemy w szkole.  
Gerard też chce by Frank nad nim górował, by mógł go poczuć w środku. Chce nazywać Franka ‘kochaniem’ i chce by Frank nazywał go ‘skarbem’. Gerard chce by uprawiali ostry seks po kłótni i chce by całowali się w deszczu.  
Właściwie, to Gerard chce go pocałować teraz, mimo bezchmurnego nieba, ale tego nie zrobi. Ale najbardziej z wszystkiego chce by byli parą.  
„Czy mogę na ciebie wpłynąć, żebyś poszedł do łóżka?” Gerard spytał zmęczony, napalony i bardziej niż potrzebujący by masturbować się przez swojego przyjaciela.  
Nie przeszkadzało by mu gdyby Frank wczołgałby się z nim do łózka, ale domyśla się, że Frank prawdopodobnie się wystraszy, jeśli spyta. Frank, w rzeczywistości, byłby zaskoczony ale w momencie gdy zorientuje się, że Gerard jest śmiertelnie poważny, piętnastolatek byłby więcej niż zadowolony.   
„Nie chce iść spać Gee.” Frank jęczy chwytając trawę, na której leżą. Gerard chce by to były jego włosy. Gerard chce by Frank go dotknął; gdziekolwiek, wszędzie. Chce by te piękne palce złączyły się z jego i chce by Frank rysował wzory jak mgławice na całej jego skórze.  
Gerard mógłby mieć mgławice i galaktyki wytatuowane na każdym calu jego porcelanowej skóry, ale nienawidzi igieł. Nie wie dlaczego – po prostu go przerażają, zawsze przerażały.  
Frank chce mieć tatuaże, mnóstwo tatuaży. Gerard chce zaprojektować dla Franka tatuaże i zastanawia się, czy zrobi sobie mgławice dla niego. Chce śledzić Drogę Mleczną na jego skórze i znajdować Gwiazdę Północy z wszystkich na nocnym niebie.  
Frank nie rozumie jak Gerard może tak po prostu spojrzeć na garść gwiazd i je nazwać. Mówi, że Gerard wie wszystko, ale tak nie jest; on po prostu dużo wie o kosmosie. Teraz zna pozycje, właściwie wszystkich gwiazd na półkuli północnej. Frank myśli, że to szalone; Frank tylko wie, że chce pieprzyć Gerarda tak prymitywnie jak to brzmi.  
„Dlaczego nie chcesz iść do łóżka?” Gerard spojrzał na Franka; interesuje się chłopakiem. Każdy to powie, poza Frankiem.  
„Musisz spać Frankie. Wiesz o tym.” Przekonuje piętnastolatka, przeczesując palcami swe włosy i wzdycha, bo chciałby to robić z włosami Franka, a nie swoimi niechlujnymi, czerwonymi.  
Kocha długie, czarne, farbowane włosy Franka. Brakuje mu jego czarnych włosów, ale zgadza się, że na Franku wyglądają lepiej.  
Frank kiwa głową na tak; nie zgadza się z Gerardem, ale przytakuje bo to Gerard a on żyje by go uszczęśliwiać. „Ta, wiem, że sen jest jak siła witalna potrzebna do przetrwania i inne takie bzdety, ale nie chcę by jutro nadeszło.”  
„Już jest jutro Frankie.”  
Gerard nie lubi mu przypominać, właściwie to sobie też nie, bo wie, że ich dwójka nie może tam leżeć w nieskończoność. Już skończyły im się papierosy, ale nie wydaje się by miało to jakieś znaczenie. Wzajemnie zdecydowali, że towarzystwo drugiego jest o wiele ważniejsze niż jakakolwiek ilość papierosów.  
„Nie chcę żeby 7 rano przyszła.” Frank poprawił się, tylko dla Gerarda, bo Gerard jest tego warty, tak uważa Frank.  
„To nieuniknione.” Gerard próbuje go pocieszyć, ale nie wychodzi mu to najlepiej. „Wszystko jest nieuniknione. My tu po prostu siedzimy, po środku cholernie ogromnego wszechświata Frankie. Nie możemy niczego kontrolować – lubimy myśleć, że możemy, ale tak naprawdę jesteśmy tu zagubieni, tak jak wszyscy inni.”  
Gerardowi nie podoba się bycie zagubionym, ale jest to bardziej naukowe wyjaśnienie niż jakieś szczęście i inne gówna, które inni próbują mu wmówić. On nie wierzy w takie bzdury.  
„Planety i wszechświat i inne takie są fajne, ale” zatrzymał i spojrzał na Gerarda, który wiedział, że z Frankiem zawsze musi być jakieś ‘ale’, „ale ja naprawdę nienawidzę katolickiej szkoły. Mam ochotę powiesić się tym pieprzonym krawatem.” Gerard nie chce by Frank powiesił się ‘tym pieprzonym krawatem.’  
Gerard nawet nie chce myśleć jak wyglądałby świat bez Franka Iero i jeśli Frank Iero opuściłby ten świat, to może on też będzie musiał to zrobić. Ten stopień współuzależnienia naprawdę nie jest najzdrowszy, ale Gerarda to nie obchodzi, ponieważ to jest Frank i on może wytłumaczyć wszystko związanego z Frankiem bardzo łatwo w tej swojej dziwnej głowie.  
„Proszę nie rób tego.” Gerard wie, że to tylko żart, mówi to bez względu na wszystko. Chce mieć pewność, bo jeśli nic nie powie i Frank skończy ze sobą, to nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. Właściwie to Frank nie jest typem kończącym tak swoje życie; Frank jest naprawdę silny – silniejszy niż Gerard prawdę mówiąc.  
Gerard lubi się pokazać jako ten silniejszy, gra dominującego, ale w środku jest zupełnie inny. To jest środek o którym wie tylko Frank, bo jest mu komfortowo z tym, że wie, iż on jest tym przestraszonym i zgubionym środku i jakoś Frank opiekuję się nim, ponieważ on naprawdę przejmuję się szesnastolatkiem; przejmuje się bardziej niż obydwoje myślą.  
Opiekują się sobą nawzajem w różny sposób; Gerard jest jak nadzorca i nauczyciel dla Franka, ale Frank jest Gerarda obrońcą i bohaterem. Wszystko ze sobą pasuje, dlatego też ta dwójka tak dobrze ze sobą pracuje; Najlepsi przyjaciele powstali kiedy uformowała się Ziemia i miłość była jedynie oczekiwana.  
„Masz szczęście – możesz ubierać co tylko do cholery chcesz w swojej szkole-” Frank zignorował ich poprzednią, łagodnie depresyjną linijkę rozmowy i wszedł od razu do kolejnej. Gerard zazdrosny o taką umiejętność, ponieważ jego umysł nie dział tak jak Franka, jego zwleka i wydaje się zwlekać wiecznie.  
„Mamy też możliwość, że zostaniemy naćpani, pobici, albo zgwałceni– wszystko to zwykła codzienność. Nie przetrwałbyś tam dnia Frankie.” Gerard przerwał mu w połowie zdania, bo wie, że Frank będzie to ciągnął w nieskończoność jeśli się mu nie przerwie.  
Nie przeszkadzałoby mu słuchanie głosu Franka już zawsze; na rano mają szkołę a noc była coraz późniejsza.  
Gerard zadrżał kiedy zorientował się jak bardzo nienawidzi swojej szkoły i jak kusząco brzmią wagary z Frankiem. Frank jest na pewno lepszy od piekła, go którego idzie każdego dnia.  
Czasami sobie życzy by Frank chodził do jego szkoły, ale tak naprawdę to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, inne szkoły; Gerard nie pasował by do wysoce religijnej szkoły katolickiej Franka, a Frank nie mógłby przetrwać w szkole pełnej ludzi podtrzymujących cię na nożu za nieodpowiedni komentarz.  
Frank tworzy mnóstwo nieodpowiednich komentarzy, ale nie jest typem używającym konwencjonalnej przemocy; oczywiście złamie ci nos jeśli powiesz choć jedno złe słowo o Gerardzie ale nie zacznie z nudy bójki i nie jest typem, który przynosi nóż do szkoły.  
Gerard ledwo może przetrwać, pewnie jedyna rzecz, która go utrzymuje przy życiu to paczka papierosów; walutą w tym miejscu są papierosy i zioło, a wciąż próbują ci wmówić, że szkoła nie przypomina w niczym więzienia. Jest tam dosyć szachrajskiego i nie do końca konsensualnego seksu by móc porównać te miejsca.  
W szkole Gerarda jest ogromna ilość kolesi traktujących dziewczyny jak stworzenia do usidlenia, a niektórzy z lokalnej grupy gejów są jeszcze gorsi, ponieważ nie są ludźmi równości, są to goście na tyle zjarani, że wsadzą kutasa w każdego.  
Traktują Gerarda jak większość facetów traktuje dziewczyny, bo Gerard jest ładny; Gerard spędza dużo swego czasu na chowaniu się przed nimi – Bertem McCrakenem zwłaszcza. On nie tylko chce pieprzyć Gerarda, on chce go sobie zatrzymać i przez to ma dreszcze aż do kości, bo Bert naprawdę do najmilszych nie należy. Jest zaborczy i kategorycznie przerażający, i to tylko w te najlepsze dni.  
„Dlaczego jesteś taki pewny, że się nie wpasuję?” Frank nie wie czy czuć się obrażonym, czy nie. Mógłby zbić te dzieciaki zmoczoną biblią, ale znów, mnóstwo dzieciaków w publicznej szkole Gerarda ma noże.  
Frank ledwo piję – pewnie dlatego, że jest młodszy od Gerarda, a on nie chce by Frank stał się typem z nożem w jakimkolwiek wieku i nie powinien się martwić bo już dość długo uczył tego Franka.  
Gerard wie, że edukacja to najlepsza polityka i jak na ironie Gerard głosi to lepiej niż jego szkoła. Ale on nie chce być nauczycielem – nigdy nie chciał być, bo bycie nauczycielem nie oznacza życia na polu nauki, lecz na polu prawa wykonawczego dla młodzieży, co jest oczywiście niemożliwym zadaniem, ale ludzie orientują się dopiero po uzyskaniu stopnia naukowego.  
Gerard chce uczyć tylko siebie… i Franka. Gerarda nic nie cieszy tak mocno jak wypełnianie głowy Franka faktami o wielkim wybuchu i innymi rzeczami, których nie uczą cię w szkole katolickiej. Chce go nauczyć też jak robić loda, ale gdy patrzy na jego usta stwierdza, że Frank nie potrzebuję tej nauki.  
„Jesteś ładny – mogliby zmusić cię-” Gerard nawet nie chce myśleć o tym, co mógł zrobić Bert McCraken gdyby tylko rzucił okiem na Franka Iero.  
W jakimś sensie cieszy się, że Frank chodzi do szkoły katolickiej, gdzie najgorszą rzeczą jaką zobaczysz to gdy ktoś ma głowę wkładaną do kibla. Wydaję się to żałosne w świecie, do którego Gerard się przyzwyczaił. Bert McCraken mógłby komuś wsadzić głowę do klozetu, by wypuszczono ich ze szkoły, po czym zmusić nieszczęśnika do seksu. Tego na pewno nie mają w szkole katolickiej.  
„Jestem ładny?” Frank spytał i tylko wtedy zarumieniony Gerard zrozumiał co powiedział. Myśli, że Frank jest piękny, ale nie chce by o tym wiedział. To jak on myśli to już nawet nie jest stopień słabości, to już jest stopień zakochania.  
Frank nie jest homofobem, ale jest usidlony w życiu rygorystycznie katolickim i Gerard wie, że szkoła jak i jego rodzice wkładają do głowy Franka myśli i idee, które Gerard chce fizycznie wytępić.  
„Nie mówię… ja tylko ugh…” poprawił ręką włosy próbując wysłowić jakieś wytłumaczenie. Gerard orientuje się, że nie potrafi powiedzieć nic z bałaganu niespójnych sylab, i w tej chwili ma ochotę katapultować się z planety Ziemi już na zawsze. „Jesteś przystojny, ale-„  
„Podobam ci się.” Frank chce żeby tak było. Więcej niż chce; Frank tego pragnie. Frankowi podoba się pomysł Gerarda będącego w nim zakochanym. Tylko nie wie jak przedstawić te uczucia – wie tylko, że chce spędzić każdy moment na całowaniu Gerarda, ale to zupełnie niepraktyczne. Wie o tym ale nie oznacza to, że pomysł traci na ważności.  
„Nie” Całkowicie tak. Gerard miał słabość do Franka od momentu poznania; od kiedy ujrzał tą mierzącą metr i sześćdziesiąt-osiem centymetrów paczkę irracjonalizmu, dymu tytoniowego i głupich kawałów to dosłownie wpadł po uszy.  
„To ja podobam się tobie.” Gerard odwrócił kota ogonem, bo czuje się nieznośnie psotliwy, ale Frank nic nie pił, więc nie dostanie żadnego wyznania od tego gościa.  
Poważnie, wódka dla Franka to jak serum prawdy. Gerard próbuję mieć przewagę, ale jak na razie robi słabą robotę. Jest aż za miły dla Franka, ale naprawdę, nie potrafi sobie pomóc.  
„Nie.” I znowu, całkowicie tak. Do tego stopnia, że jest to ponad wiarę. Ale co jest naprawdę ponad wiarę, to jak obydwoje wciąż nie potrafią zauważyć tych furiackich uczuć jakimi się darzą.  
Gerard przypuszczałby, że jest to spostrzegawcza ślepota. Frank nie miałby wytłumaczenia, pewnie by poszedł z Karmą lub czymkolwiek innym wymyślonym przez Gerarda, bo Frank mu ufa i szesnastolatek zwykle ma racje w takich sprawach.  
„No i masz.” Gerard próbował udowodnić coś stworzonego z kłamstw. Gerard zauważył jak rzeczywistość jest zbudowana z kłamstw, więc nie można spodziewać się po nich niczego innego jak podążaniem za tym ustrojem.  
„Dobra.” Frank się zawiódł, oczywiście. I nie może wymyślić nic innego, co wolałby zrobić niż przyszpilić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na swoim podwórku i go kurwa wycałować, może jeszcze zgubić tą koszulkę, jest czerwiec, więc czemu nie?  
„Widzisz to?” Gerard złapał rękę Franka w ciszy i wskazał nią w nocne niebo. „To Wenus.” Frank musi przeżyć fakt, że on i Gerard praktycznie trzymają się za ręce za nim może w ogóle spojrzeć na tą cholerną planetę.  
Gerard lubi Wenus i chce żeby Frank też ją polubił, ale to była tylko wymówka by ich palce się splotły. Nie mógł nawet zaprzeczyć rzeczy tak rażącej jak to.  
„Jesteś takim astrologicznym nerdem.” Frank lubi planety, ale Gerard naprawdę lubi planety. Gerard naprawdę nie lubi kiedy Frank używa złego słowa i astrologia jest najgorszym z nich, bo uważa to za kupę bzdur.  
Frank też tak uważa, wie też, że jest Skorpionem a Gerard Baranem. Nie wie dlaczego to wie; to jedna z tych rzeczy, tak samo Gerard nie wie dlaczego tak dobrze rysuje pistolety.  
„To astronomia głupku.” Musi go poprawić – to jeden z nawyków Gerarda, jeden z silniejszych. „Astrologia to-”  
„Ta, wiem. To coś z horoskopami i innymi gównami.” Frank dokończył za niego, bo to wie i nie chce by Gerard wszedł we wszystkie szczegóły dlaczego astrologia to bzdury.  
To nie obraża Franka; tylko ekstensywność nienawiści Gerarda go wkurza. Gerard nie ma tendencji do nienawiści tak wielu rzeczy i to okropna cecha do oglądania, kiedy wychodzi.  
„Praktycznie tak.” Gerard przestaje patrzeć na Wenus i zaczepia wzrok na Franku, mając nadzieje, że nie zauważy, ale on zauważa i wpadają w dziwne limbo kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Żadnemu to właściwie nie przeszkadza, obydwoje są usidleni w swoim towarzystwie, to dziwne i efekt jest śpiączkowy, w dobrym sensie, ponieważ obudzisz się i ktoś cię złapie kiedy będziesz spadać.  
„Astrologia to same bzdury.” Gerard podtrzymywał, upewniając się, że nie ma żadnej piekielnej szansy, iż Frank mógłby uwierzyć przypadkiem w takie gówno.  
„Wiem.” Frank miał już ten wykład od Gerarda i jego kosmicznej obsesji wcześniej. Gerard myśli, że już jest źle przez to katolickie pranie mózgu i szczerze uważa, że ci wszyscy astrologowie powinni się kurwa trzymać z dala od jego Frankiego.  
„Ona jest ładną planetą.” Frank wskazuje ich rękoma by znów spojrzeli na Wenus, bo Frank nie chce wejść w kłótnie z rozwścieczonym i porywczym Gerardem, chce pocałować rozwścieczonego i porywczego Gerarda, bez wątpienia.  
„Ona?” Gerard uśmiechnął się na to, rozbawiony jak bardzo Frank potrafi być czasem zainteresowany planetami. „I mnie nazywasz astronomicznym nerdem?” Lubi dokuczać Frankowi, ponieważ lubi widzieć jak Frank się czerwieni, bo jest to naprawdę urocze, przynajmniej w opinii Gerarda, ale on uważa, że taka powinna być opinia całego świata.  
Frank czerwieni się kolorem Wenus czy po prostu światło się tak odbija? Gerard nie wie. Gerard po prostu myśli, że to urocze. „Po prostu brzmi jak damskie imię, to wszystko?” Frank broni się ze swoim Wenusowym zaczerwienieniem , wciąż nienaruszonym.  
„Wenus jest Rzymską boginią.” Gerard wyjaśnia jakby wiedział wszystko, ale nie wie bo jakoś udało mu się przeoczyć ogromną słabość Franka do niego. To dziwne, że Frank też przeoczył słabość Gerarda do niego. Pozostanie to zagadką.  
„Czy ty wiesz wszystko?” Frank spytał i Gerard się zaczerwienił, ale tak naprawdę Frank potrafi odszukać w głupkowatości Gerarda coś nieznośnie uroczego. Frank odnajduje wszystko w Gerardzie urocze; nawet sposób w jaki przeciąga swe brudne od popiołu palce przez tłuste kosmyki włosów, tworząc wspaniały i spopielony zamęt.  
„Nie.” Gerard praktycznie zagrzebuje swoją twarz w bok, próbując zakamuflować oblicze swoim ramieniem. Nie trzeba mówić, że bez sukcesów. Gerard nie jest ekspertem kiedy chodzi o kamuflaż twarz-ramię.  
„Czego boginią jest Wenus?” Frank spytał, oczy szeroko otwarte i zafiksowane na Gerardzie. Frank lubi słuchać gadaniny Gerarda. Może Frank słuchał by w szkole, gdyby Gerard tam uczył, ponieważ Gerard wiedział co powiedzieć i jak to powiedzieć, albo przynajmniej Frank tak myśli.  
„Jest boginią seksu, miłości i płodności.” Gerard zrzucił fakty ze swojego języka, ponieważ są bezpiecznie ulokowane gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy. Nie jest pewny dlaczego i skąd to wie, ale cieszy się, że wie, bo lubi czasem zaimponować Frankowi.  
„Widzisz, ty wiesz wszystko.” Frank mrugnął do niego, przysuwając się bliżej do Gerarda. Powiedziałby, że jest mu zimno, gdyby Gerard spytał, ale tego nie zrobi, ponieważ Gerard jest zadowolony z bycia bliżej Franka jak Frank z bycia bliżej Gerarda.  
„Nie wiem.” Gerard bronił swojej strony nieubłaganie, może dlatego, że lubi mieć racje, a może dlatego, że lubi wygrywać – nie wie. Lubi udowadniać Frankowi, że jest w błędzie trochę za bardzo, to wie.  
„Nie wiem co ulokowało tu wszechświat na pierwszym miejscu, czy jesteśmy tu jedyni, czy kiedykolwiek odnajdziemy tam życie…” I czy mnie kochasz. Jego przemowa została ucięta zanim dotarł do ostatniej rzeczy, której nie wie.  
Nie może tego powiedzieć Frankowi, tak jakby prosił o papierosa: Frank mógłby ze świrować ponad wiarę i w ogóle przestać odzywać się do Gerarda, wszystko razem i Gerard nie mógł sobie wyobrazić żeby Frank już nigdy więcej nie powiedział do niego słowa.  
„Wielki wybuch nas tu umieścił.” Frank odpowiedział za niego i Gerard się uśmiechnął, bo cieszy się, że Frank słuchał choć trochę z tego co mu mówił.  
Czuje się dziwnie ze swoją głową jak encyklopedią ale wiedząc, że Frank to docenia i wysłuchuje randomowych faktów, które wyrzuca z siebie to prawdopodobnie najlepsza rzecz w małym kieszonkowych wszechświecie Gerarda.   
„Twoja krytycznie katolicka matka zbiję cię biblią, jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszy, że to powiedziałeś.” Gerard uśmiechnął się szeroko do siebie wiedząc aż za dobrze, że on i Pani Iero nie są do końca najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej wiedząc, że Pani Iero kategorycznie zabroniła Frankowi nawet rozmowy z Gerardem i pierwsza rzeczą jaką robi jak tylko jego rodzice wyjadą z miasta, to zaproszenie Gerarda do siebie.  
„Nie może ją skrzywdzić coś czego nie wie.” Gerard nie zgadza się z logiką Franka, ale nie chce się kłócić, bo Frank za bardzo mu się podoba by to pojmować. Uroda to niebezpieczna i toksyczna rzecz – Gerard to wie, ale Frank jest tego wart.  
„A co z pozostałymi rzeczami?” Gerard chce zobaczyć, czy Frank jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na resztę pytań, a zwłaszcza na to ostatnie, mimo iż go nie zadał. Zastanawia się czy anonimowo może użyć telepatycznych mocy i zasadzić ten pomysł w szarej materii Franka.  
„Boisz się bycia samym, czyż nie?” Frank mówi po chwili rozmyślania i realizacji, iż nie może odpowiedzieć na pytania Gerarda. Gerard wzdrygnął się trochę, bo wie, że nie ma co zaprzeczać temu faktowi, Frank ma racje.  
Gerard naprawdę boi się samotności, ale jeszcze bardziej boi się być bez Franka. Jeśli na świecie nie byłoby nikogo prócz Franka to nie czułby się tak samotnie jak gdyby świat był pełen ludzi poza piętnastolatkiem.  
„Jesteśmy sami w tym ogromnym całym wszechświecie, którego odkryliśmy zaledwie kąt – czego się tu nie bać?” Gerard lubi wiedzę, ale czasami im więcej wie, tym bardziej się boi.  
Gerard po prostu nie możne znaleźć słodkiego punktu pomiędzy inteligencją i samozadowoleniem; posiada chciwy umysł, który naprawdę nie działa na tych zasadach i bardzo dobrze wie, że jego chciwy umysł obali go tak mocno w dół, iż nawet Frank nie będzie w stanie go złapać.  
„Czujesz się teraz samotnie?” Frank pyta, zauważając jak puste te słowa wydają się być wczesnym porankiem w Jersey. Ma się uczucie, że są jedynymi żywymi ludźmi w tym obszarze i jakoś to ich uspokaja.  
Żadne z nich nie chce być włączone do życia poza tym kieszonkowym wszechświatem na podwórku Franka; życie jest zbyt dużą udręką i wszystko co nie jest istotne o drugiej w nocy w piątkowy poranek, nigdy nie powinno być istotne, ale życie tak nie działa, przynajmniej nie dla Franka i Gerarda.  
„Nie.” Gerard odpowiada szczerze, mimo iż Frank wierzył w co innego. „W ogóle nie czuję się samotnie.” Gerard pozwolił słowom zatonąć w nicości, podczas otwierania szeroko oczu na Wenus i docenieniu tego, jak czyste jest dziś niebo, jedyne chmury będące nikotynowymi resztkami ich wspólnego wypalenia całej paczki Marlboro godzinę bądź więcej temu.  
„Dlaczego nie?” Frank jest zmieszany odpowiedzią Gerarda, i to nie jest to powiększające ego zmieszanie. Gerard nie lubi zmieszania Franka w tej sprawie; ponieważ dla niego to oczywiste dlaczego nie jest samotny i sądził, że dla Franka tez takie będzie. „Nie masz wrażenia, że jesteśmy teraz jedynymi żywymi ludźmi?”  
„Nie jestem samotny, bo jestem z tobą Frankie.” Frank próbuje oddychać kiedy Gerard kontynuuje, ale Gerard jest zbyt złapany we własnym wyjaśnieniu, pochodzącym prosto z serca, by zauważyć Franka. To nietypowe zdarzenie kiedy oczy szesnastolatka są permanentnie zafiksowane na młodszym chłopaku. „Jest tam ta ogromna, rozległa przestrzeń niepewności a może nawet nicości. Są planety, puste i zimne o których nie mamy zielonego pojęcia z zagrożeniami, których nie potrafimy sobie wyobrazić i to wszystko jest straszne, ale to wszystko nie ma teraz znaczenia, ponieważ jest tylko nasza dwójka.” (AN: TO BYŁO ROMANTYCZNE W CHUJ)  
„Tylko nasza dwójka.” Frank zgodził się, myśl uspokoiła go bardziej niż chmura z dymu papierosowego, i biorąc pod uwagę bycie urodzonym i ochrzczonym małym katolikiem, Frank jest palaczem.  
Ne jest konwencjonalnym katolikiem w żadnym znaczeniu i patrząc na ilość jego modlitw, Frank jest gównianym katolikiem, albo, jakby powiedziała to Pani Iero: Gerard uszkodził Franka ze swoją nauką i papierosami. Co jest prawdą w pewnym sensie, ale Gerard nie użyłby słowa ‘uszkodził’. Raczej ‘oświecił’, ale dla Pani Iero to wciąż pranie mózgu.  
„Ma się uczucie, że twoje podwórko to jedyne miejsce w całym wszechświecie.”  
„Czy nie byłoby to gorsze?” Frank jest teraz praktycznie wtulony w bok Gerarda. Gerardowi to nie przeszkadza. Właściwie to nie chce niczego bardziej niż żeby Frank go już nigdy nie puścił.  
„Co?” Gerard spojrzał na chłopaka, bawiąc się trochę jego włosami i Frankowi to pasuję, bo cieszy się, że Gerard nie prosi go o odsunięcie się. Frank zwykle wkurza się kiedy chodzi o jego włosy, nawet jeśli to Gerard, więc to musi coś znaczyć. Efekt kieszonkowego wszechświata widocznie zrobił wyjątek od tej reguły.  
„Nie byłoby gorsze wiedzieć, że to wszystko? I że nie ma nic poza tym? Boję się tego bardziej niż alternatywy.” Frank próbuje sobie wyobrazić wszechświat w ciasnym pudełku, ale jego głowa prawie imploduje podczas próby.  
„Ta, po prostu boję się nie wiedzieć rzeczy, chyba.” Gerard pozwala by rumieniec pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdyż jest zbyt rozproszony Frankiem, który bawi się jego kurtką. Frank jest zbyt zaintrygowany zieloną kurtką, na której leży i tym jak pachnie Gerardem by zauważył szkarłatną twarz szesnastolatka.  
„Ty chcesz wiedzieć wszystko.” Frank chichocze do siebie, widząc, że ma racje, i w procesie będąc z siebie zbyt dumnym.  
„Może.” Gerard wyznaje i Frank kurwa chichocze do tego stopnia, że Gerard chce eksplodować jak ładna, mała mgławica wraz z podwórkiem Franka Iero. Cieszy się jednak, że tak się nie stanie bo powstałoby strasznie dużo bałaganu i tłumaczeń do zrobienia dla rodziców Franka.  
„Wciąż nie wiem wielu rzeczy.” Gerard jest zdeterminowany by udowodnić coś Frankowi i może dyskretnie dać mu podpowiedź o jego słabości do młodszego chłopaka.  
Nie jest całkowicie pewien tego ostatniego, ponieważ boi się reakcji Franka – nie ma pojęcia co się może stać i to przeraża Gerarda – tak bardzo go to przeraża.  
„Na przykład?” Obydwie pary piwnych oczu skupione dziś na gwiazdach. Obydwoje desperacko pragną spojrzeć sobie w oczy, ale żadne z nich nie ma jaj by to zrobić. Są parą nałogowo palących tchórzy, którzy jeszcze nie są parą.  
„Sekrety.”  
„Wszyscy mamy sekrety Gee.” Frank myśli o swoich i tym, że większość z nich jest związana z Gerardem i o tym jak bardzo chce go pocałować. Frank rozmyśla czy sekrety w ogóle powinny istnieć, ale decyduje, że niektóre rzeczy powinny być zachowane dla siebie z dobrych powodów.  
„Powiedz mi jeden ze swoich?” Gerard teraz patrzy na Franka, który usiadł, ramiona zwisają na jego talii. Łapią kontakt wzrokowy i policzki Franka stają się czerwone, nie podobne do żadnego rumieńca.  
„Nie modlę się.” Gerard tylko parska; wie, że Frank to okropny katolik aż za dobrze i to jeszcze z jego winy, powinien czuć częściowo winę, ale nie czuje – wcale.  
„Frank, wiedziałem że jesteś zagorzałym ateistą.” Gerard nie ma satysfakcji z sekretu Franka. Frank jest skryty z dobrego powodu; gdyby nie trzymał swych sekretów i jego rodzice dowiedzieli się, kim naprawdę jest to ucięliby mu głowę na miejscu, i gdyby Gerard zobaczył co tak naprawdę myśli to zrobiłby ta samo, ale tak naprawdę Gerard by go tylko pocałował.  
„Nie powiedziałbym, że zagorzałym.” Frank szczerzy się do Gerarda, powoli przewracając się by z nim poleżeć, ale tym razem są tak ustawieni, że głowa Franka znajduje się w zagłębieniu szyi Gerarda. Frank jest trochę za zmęczony by być w pełni świadomy tego co robi – Gerard się nawet cieszy i zaczyna myśleć, że woli zmęczonego i przytulaśnego Franka od obudzonego, energetycznego i sarkastycznego.  
„A ja tak.” Gerard czuje śmiech Franka gdy jego klatka piersiowa wibruję przy ich dotykającej się skórze – to łaskocze i serce Gerarda zaczyna nierówno łomotać. „Zróbmy coś łatwiejszego dla ciebie. Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś na spowiedzi, katolicki chłopczyku.”  
Frank klepnął Gerarda; mimo jego zmęczenia, piętnastolatek nie będzie się wahał przed uderzeniem tej szmaty. „Zagorzały ateisto.” Poprawił się z głupim lecz dumnym uśmieszkiem. „ I tak zawsze kłamie na spowiedzi.” Zrzucił to z siebie tak jakby powiedział, że nie je marchwi a nie tak jakby żył religijnym kłamstwem.  
„Jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem.” Słowa Gerarda wyszły bardziej kusząco niż by sobie tego życzył, ale zagrał to jakby nic się nie stało i Frank obdarza go tylko podniesieniem brwi.  
Frank się jednak nakręcił; naprawdę się kurwa nakręcił i skupia się na swojej babci najmocniej jak tylko może by uniknąć dziwnej sytuacji w swoich dolnych rejonach.  
„Powiedz mi jeden ze swoich sekretów Gee.” Frank próbuje odwrócić od siebie uwagę całkowicie i chyba mu się udaje, sądząc po zagadkowym wyrazie, który maluje się na twarzy Gerarda, gdy odwraca wzrok w stronę nocnego nieba.  
„Pod warunkiem, że masz przyzwoity sekret do powiedzenie mi później w zamian.” Głos Gerarda jest surowy, Frank bierze z tego notatkę, przeczesując mózg w poszukiwaniu czegoś pasującego; Mocno próbuje, ale nie może znaleźć nic odpowiedniego, ponieważ Gerard zna wszystkie sekrety, które nie są z nim związane „Miałem raz mokry sen o Brendonie.” Gerard wyspowiadał się znikąd, po czym Frank przypomniał sobie, że prosił o sekret. Kiedy o to pytał, nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, lecz na pewno nie tego.  
„Brendonie Urie?” Frank odreagował i zrobił się trochę zazdrosny i robi słabą robotę by to ukryć. „Koleś?” Gerard tylko przytakuje, pełen wstydu i Frank czuje się trochę winny za sprawienie, że czuje się przez to dziwnie. „Czyli jesteś gejem?” Uśmiech ułożył się na jego twarzy gdy udaje mu się to odwrócić na jego korzyść.  
„Cholera, to już są dwa Iero. Chcę teraz cholernie dobrego wyznania.” Gerard jest poważny i chce wielkiego sekretu. Frank rozmyśla. Rozmyśla o jednej rzeczy, której Gerard nie wie i nie jest całkowicie powiązana z szesnastolatkiem i jego okropnej słabości do niego.  
Nie chce tego mówić, ale musi, biorąc pod uwagę ciężkość tego co Gerard wyznał. Więc zamierza to zrobić, otworzyć się przed Gerardem, jest to łatwe w takiej grze.  
„Jestem bi.” Frank nabrał za dużo powietrza, może by nadrobić to, które wyszło z jego sekretem, ale bez pożytku i ogląda otumanioną ekspresje Gerarda. „Koleś przestań się tak kurwa szczerzyć, bo mnie przerażasz!”  
„Twoja matka nas zabije. Jesteś najprawdopodobniej najgorszym katolickim synem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem i to wszystko moja wina: Palenie i nauka, hej ja nawet dałem ci piwo – mam na ciebie okropny wpływ, dobry boże!” Gerard dopiero rozumie, co jego podświadomość pokazała rzeczywistości.  
‘To wszystko moja wina.’ Modli się tylko o to by Frank nie zauważył faktu, iż pośrednio powiedział, że zmienił Franka w geja- znaczy bi. Co nie jest tak dalekie od prawdy, ale Gerard oczywiście tego nie wie.  
„Czyli obydwoje lubimy gości?” Gerarda dziwny ton głosu zastanawia się jak zamienić to na sesje całonocnego obściskiwania się, i modli się o to by Frank wpadł na ten sam pomysł i mu jakoś w tym pomógł. Uważa to za strasznie mało prawdopodobne i absorbuje swą głowę z tak wieloma sposobami, jakimi Pani Iero będzie przeklinać jego dusze.  
To niesamowita koncepcja, ponieważ ona ma racje, w sposób jaki on zamienił jej syna w nałogowo palącego biseksualistę, ale ona tylko wie o naukowych wierzeniach Gerarda i to jej wystarczy by chcieć go spalić, więc cały świat cieszy się, iż nie odkryła palącego Franka, jeszcze ta butelka wódki, którą Gerard mógł zostawić pod łóżkiem Franka w zeszłym tygodniu.  
„Chyba tak.” Frank nie patrzy na Gerarda, bo się rumieni, ale w ten sposób mija go zabójczy rumieniec Gerarda. Jest to wspólny pokaz zawstydzenia w formie policzków muśniętych szkarłatem.  
„To było nie do przewidzenia.” Gerard wypuszcza powietrze, pozwalając sytuacji iść dalej i zablokowując swoje ‘Frankowe myśli’. Chce go pieprzyć właśnie teraz, na jego podwórku, pod gwiazdami kiedy jeszcze unosi się zapach popiołu z papierosów i gdy wciąż pamięta jak jest wkurzony na Franka za wypalenie ostatniego z jego paczki.  
Gerard musi dostarczać dla nich papierosy, ponieważ Frank nie ma szansy by dać rade bez nich i nie może sam ich kupić, a Gerard może je załatwić w szkole bądź w sklepie na rogu, gdzie nikt zdaje się tym nie przejmować i trochę zna się z gościem zza lady, nazywają go Pete.  
Gerard rozmyśla jak bardzo różnią się jego strona Belleville i strona Franka. Gerard ma narkotyki, papierosy, alkohol i seks pod swoimi stopami w tym pojebanym świecie, gdzie walutą są pobicia i haje, Frank ma biblie, modlitwy, szkolne krawaty i niedzielne obiadki w świecie gdzie maniery i szacunek tworzą hierarchie.  
Gerard zauważa też jak żadne z nich nie pasuje stereotypami do swoich części Jersey i obydwoje wydają się spotykać w jakimś środku, ponieważ Gerard jest zbytnim nerdem na narkomana a Frank jest zbyt brutalny na katolika.  
Fakt, że ta dwójka w ogóle stała się przyjaciółmi był prawie niemożliwy, ale za to mogą podziękować Bobowi Bryarowi. Bob jest przyjacielem Gerarda… czymś w tym rodzaju – robią często dla siebie różne przysługi, więc Gerard uznaje to za przyjaźń.  
Bob definitywnie nie planował obrzucić jajami domu tej pretensjonalnej cioty, która akurat pobiła Franka i kiedy podszedł do leżącego na chodniku półmartwego ciała piętnastolatka, spytał się czy dzieciak umarł i Frank jakoś zdołał odpowiedzieć sarkastyczne tak.  
Bryar postanowił zanieść jego ciało do auta, gdzie Gerard czekał jako kryjący kierowca bez licencji. Bob zostawił go tam bez żadnego wyjaśnienia i gdy skończył obrzucać dom imponującą ilością jaj, dwaj chłopcy zostali z tym problemem zwanym Frank. Gerard namówił Boba by odwieźli dzieciaka do domu i jakoś przez aprobatę Franka co do płyty Smashing Pumpkins, którą Gerard puścił i sarkastyczne komentarze powstała dziwna i dysfunkcyjna przyjaźń.  
„Chcesz wiedzieć wszystko, tak naprawdę wszystko?” Frank spytał, zastanawiając się czy może znaleźć jakąś wymówkę by pocałować chłopaka. Chciałby nie potrzebować wymówek i fantazjować o przyciśnięciu swych ust do tych Gerarda bez ostrzeżenia i z małym wyjaśnieniem.  
Woli zrobić przeciwko temu, gdyż jest pewny, że nie pójdzie to dobrze. Myśli, że Gerard ze świruje i wyjdzie z jego podwórka by już go nigdy nie zobaczyć.  
„Czemu nie?” Gerard wzrusza ramionami, zastanawiając się jak to jest, naprawdę wiedzieć wszystko. Ledwo może wyobrazić sobie posiadanie każdego kawałka wiedzy tego świata, poskładanego w jego umyśle. Pewnie by mu głowa wybuchła.  
„Wtedy nie byłoby żadnych sekretów, żadnych niespodzianek.” Frank przypomniał mu i Gerard zastanawia się, jakby już nigdy nie zaznał szczęścia posiadania czegoś zupełnie nowego w głowie; nic tak nie satysfakcjonuje. „Nigdy byś nie odwiedził planet po to, by dowiedzieć się co na nich jest – już byś to wiedział.”  
Gerard wzrusza ramionami, ponieważ nie jest astronautą, za jakiego bierze go Frank. „Nie chcę ich odwiedzać, tylko studiować. Są piękne, ale przejabanie straszne.” Gerard boi się tego co tam jest i czego tam nie ma, w tym samym czasie i to sprawia, że jego głowa pulsuje jak nigdy.  
„Jesteś nudny.” Frank tak nie myśli; uważa Gerarda za najciekawszego człowieka jakiego poznał, bo kto inny mógłby tak mówić w Jersey o planetach jak Gerard?  
„Ej-” Gerard zaprotestował, ale Frank ma więcej do powiedzenia. Zawsze ma więcej do powiedzenia, ale Gerardowi to nie przeszkadza; lubi słuchać jak słowa wyślizgują się z pomiędzy jego ust, nawet jeśli w połowie to co mówi, to psie gówno.  
„Chciałbym tam pójść i zobaczyć to dla siebie.” Frank patrzy na Wenus, potem na Gerarda i uśmiecha się, bo sądzi, że planety są ładne, ale Gerard jest piękny.  
Gerard się zastanawia, czy Frank tak na poważnie czy nie i jak jego matka by zareagowała. Pewnie wciąż wierzy, że wszystko obraca się wokół pieprzonej ziemi, Jezu Chryste.  
„Co ty na ty by zostać moim astronautą?” Gerard szczerzy się, marząc by Frank był nie tylko jego astronautą, ale jego wszystkim, a szczególnie chłopakiem. Wciąż jest zbyt nieśmiały by mu o tym powiedzieć, może kiedyś wypracuje sobie odwagę, ale szczerze to nie wie. A że jest Gerardem, to mu się nie podoba.  
„Ale jakie nudne by to było gdybyś znał wszystko co mam odkryć i nigdy nie był bym w stanie przynieść ci czegoś nowego?” Gerard znowu wzruszył ramionami, wciąż zbity z tropu odnośnie odpowiedzi Franka. Chciałby słuchać tajemnic wszechświata wylewających się z jego ust; coś w stylu dziwnego fantasy (oczywiście później by się pieprzyli).  
„Denerwowałbym cię spojlerami.” Uśmiechnął się w stronę Franka i piętnastolatek jest tak blisko uderzenia go prosto w twarz. Nie robi tego, bo uważa twarz Gerarda za zbyt ładną by ją niszczyć i znajduje się, znowu gapiącego się z czystym podziwem na szesnastolatka.  
„Pewnie wolałbyś usłyszeć o wszechświecie ode mnie, czyż nie?” Frank jest pewny, iż Gerard potwierdzi jego podejrzenia, w końcu to Gerard i są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, mimo tego co obydwoje sekretnie pragną.  
„Prawda ale-” Gerard protestuje, ale jedyne czego potrzebuje Frank to jedno słowo.   
„Sekrety i niespodzianki są tego warte Gee.” Gerard patrzy nieprzekonany, całkowicie i kompletnie nieprzekonany. Jest pewny, iż nawet w piekle nie ma sposobu, by Frank udowodnił, że jest inaczej.  
„Zaufaj mi.” Oczy Franka napotykają te szesnastolatka i gdy Frank przygryza swą dolną wargę Gerard jest blisko napotkania nie miłej sytuacji tam na dole.  
„Udowodnij.” Frank unosi na to brwi, akceptując w pełni wyzwanie Gerarda od momentu gdy opuściło jego usta. „Udowodnij to nauką.” Gerard przebiega językiem po dolnej wardze kiedy wyszeptuje słowo ‘nauka’ i nigdy wcześniej coś tak edukacyjnego nie było tak kurwa seksowne.  
„Okay.” Nie speszył się; tak naprawdę on dokładnie wie co zamierza zrobić i zatrzymuje się w miejscu zanim jego nerwy przejmą nad nim kontrole, każąc mu się wycofać, ponieważ jak bardzo ryzykowne by to nie było on chce to zrobić, dla własnego cholernego ja.  
„Zamknij oczy.” Gerard wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale spełnia prośbę. Frank jest zadowolony dopóki nie zauważa Gerarda podglądającego przez powiekę. „Należycie.” Gerard wzdycha i zabezpiecza szczelnie zamknięte powieki. „Oszukujesz.” Frank upiera się, rozbawiony przez jego uporczywość by wiedzieć wszystko co się dzieje.  
„Wcale, że nie.” Gerard buntuje się, to kłamstwo, ale Gerard usprawiedliwia się w jakimś popieprzonym zakamarku swojego umysłu, więc się nie przejmuje.  
„Zamknij się.” Frank ściągnął krawat, który wcześniej wisiał na jego szyi i zawiązuje go na oczach Gerarda jak opaskę. Frank wie, że to sprośne i trochę niewolnicze, ale właśnie dlatego to robi.  
„Czy ty mi zasłaniasz oczy?” Gerard brzmi na trochę wkurzonego i zaniepokojonego, ponieważ Frank jest nieprzewidywalny i naprawdę nie ufa mu z tą przepaską. Jednak jego opinia mogłaby zmienić się diametralnie, gdyby tylko znał intencje piętnastolatka.  
„Może nie powinieneś oszukiwać.” Uśmieszek Franka tylko się poszerza gdy Gerard nie może go zobaczyć i powiedzieć mu jak kurwa idiotycznie wygląda i Frank po prostu kocha mieć takiego Gerarda, oślepionego i ogłupionego i zastanawia się czy mogą tak robić na co dzień.  
„Ugh.” Gerard poddaje się z próbami protestu i czeka na Franka by narysował mu kutasa na twarzy, albo podpalił mu włosy, albo cokolwiek szesnastolatek jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jego najlepszy przyjaciel to zrobi.  
„To jest tego warte. Przyrzekam.” Frank teraz musi wyhodować sobie jaja by to zrobić i nie jest do końca pewny, czy może. Wie, że chce to wiedzieć i jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, może to zwalić na sztuczkę albo niespodziankę by coś udowodnić. Wyszedłby na dupka, ale co tam.  
Gerard jest oślepiony i Frank nie może uwierzyć w to co za chwile ma zrobić. Albo myśli, że zrobi, no teraz jest prawie pewny, ale wie, że im dłużej będzie rozmyślać, tym dłużej będą tu siedzieć dwa dziwne dzieciaki, jeden w opasce, jeden w mundurku z katolickiej szkoły.  
Więc Frank myśli, jebać to, i po prostu to robi. Robi tą jedną rzecz, przez którą umierał nie mogąc jej robić od miesięcy – całuje go. Frank całuje Gerarda.  
Gerard robi parę ściszonych dźwięków zmieszania, gdy w końcu orientuje się o co chodzi, nie waha się oddać pocałunku, jego usta zespalają się w czasie z tymi Franka, i możesz stwierdzić, że zostali stworzeni by jeden całował drugiego. A może to zbyt stereotypowe? Żadne z nich się jakoś nie przejmuje. Obydwoje zahipnotyzowani i usidleni w świecie frykcji ust i długo oczekiwanej akcji.  
Frankowi w końcu urosły jaja w przedłużonym czasie złączonych ust, nie chcąc wypuścić tych różowych Gerarda, ponieważ były lepsze niż je sobie wyobrażał. Były miękkie i całuśne, miały smak nikotyny, starej skóry i zapachu książek. Nie chciał się oderwać, bo było mu lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.  
Prawdziwe rzeczy są lepsze niż te, o których marzył Gerard i jego sprawność całowania się polepszyła. Gerard jakoś wie co robi i Frank nie chce pytać gdzie te jego usta wcześniej były.  
Gerard ma problemy z oddechem i gdy dwójka w końcu się rozdziela, ściąga swoją opaskę i patrzy na Franka przez dwie sekundy, zanim znów przyciąga chłopaka do siebie i nie ma zaprzeczenia w tym jak bardzo nakręcony jest w tej chwili.  
Tym razem dla Gerarda to coś znaczy i idzie na całość; jego ręce pełzające wszędzie, na całej skórze Franka, i łapiące jego włosy. Przygryza jego dolną wargę i ich języki się spotykają i wszystko jest jak błogosławieństwo, jak niebo.  
Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Gerard nie wierzy w niebo a dla Franka, uczucie, że jest w niebie jest rzeczą, która go od niego odciąga.  
Frank zastanawia się, dlaczego katolicka szkoła tego nie uczy. W sumie Gerard nie potrzebuje nauki. Myśli, że Frank jest najlepszym gościem z jakim się całował, nie żeby miał jakieś wcześniejsze doświadczenie z całowaniem, i nie wszystkie za jego zgodą. Bert McCraken tego dopilnował.  
Rozłączają się, ponieważ Gerard nie może oddychać przez nos kiedy jest przyciśnięty do Franka, są dziwni, niezdarni i łagodnie przepraszający, bo jeszcze żadne z nich nie do końca odkryło jak to działa. Nie mieli na to czasu, bo teraz wiedzą, że mogą i chcą być tak prywatnie i blisko siebie fizycznie jak tylko jest to możliwe.  
„Czy była to dobra niespodzianka?” Frankowi udało się w końcu wydusić słowa z pomiędzy warg, po naprawdę dużym wysiłku. Gerard tylko chichocze, zdyszany pod Frankiem. Nie sądził że piętnastoletni katolik mógłby tak dominować, ale kurwa – nie ma na co narzekać!  
„Ta, spodobała mi się.” Gerard zaśmiał się, rozkoszując się chwilą, prawie pomyślał, że śni albo jest na haju lub coś innego, bo to wszystko jest zbyt prawdziwe i nie może w to uwierzyć.  
„Spóźnisz się do swojej katolickiej szkoły, bo przez całą noc obściskiwałeś się z facetem.” Ta myśl stworzyła diabelski uśmieszek, ponieważ on naprawdę dobrze uszkodził Franka w najlepszy możliwy sposób.  
„Jestem okropnym katolikiem.” Frank wyznał.  
„Jesteś okropnym katolikiem.” Gerard potwierdził.  
Zanim Gerard może cokolwiek załapać, usta Franka pojawiły się na jego szyi i jęczy na tyle głośno by obudzić sąsiadów. Ale żadne się nie przejmuje, bo są zakochani, a miłość robi takie rzeczy z ludźmi.  
Sąsiedzi pewnie się zdenerwują i Frank nie jest pewien tego w jaki sposób wytłumaczy to swoim rodzicom, kiedy o tym usłyszą. Może powie, że sobie zwalił, bo nawet taki ‘grzech’ jest lepszy w ich oczach niż obściskiwanie się z facetem.  
„Zrobię ci malinki jak gwiazdy; Zrobią z twojej szyi mgławicę.” Frank mówi pomiędzy malinkami, ignorując to, jak bardzo pretensjonalnie to kurwa brzmi, bo go to nie obchodzi.  
„To brzmi strasznie poetycko.” Głos Gerarda jest surowy, gdyż jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak nakręcony. Jest potrzebujący i kurwa twardy dla Franka i chce by Frank rozwiązał problem, który stworzył i tak sobie myśli… Frank to zrobi .  
„Brzmisz jakbyś chciał być pieprzony.” Frank zauważa i Gerard energicznie przytakuje. Frank zauważa też jak złym katolikiem jest, Gerard również, ale w żadnym wypadku nie narzeka, bo podnieca go posiadanie małego, niewinnego katolickiego Franka proszącego by go pieprzył – znaczy, nie żeby Frank kiedykolwiek był niewinny, ale to Gerard się do tego przyczynił.  
„Proszę.” Błaga. Gerard jest tak potrzebujący, że Frank chce od razu pomóc, ale woli być trochę okrutniejszy i to mu się podoba.  
„Nie skończyłem twoich mgławicowych malinek Gee.” Frank protestuje, chcąc po prostu go trochę po torturować. Lubi to, nie w sadystyczny sposób, ale bardziej seksualny. Chce udowodnić Gerardowi i jego tyłkowi z publicznej szkoły, że jego mały Frankie jest choć trochę niewinny.  
Gerard postanawia zrobić coś z tą przeciągającą się grą wstępną i ściąga koszule Franka bez ostrzeżenia. Franka wyczuwa skórę Gerarda przy swojej jeszcze przed zimną bryzą. Przyznaje, że noc jest ciepła, lecz skóra Gerarda przy jego to możliwie najlepsze uczucie.  
Lepsze niż pierwszy papieros, pierwsze piwo, pierwsze zobaczenie mgławicy; Frank zapomniał, że to wszystko też jest winą Gerarda. Gerard jest najlepszą rzeczą jaka go spotkała, a Frank jest najlepszą rzeczą jaka spotkała Gerarda.  
„Hej!” Przestaje, gdy zauważa swą odsłoniętą skórę. Gerard tylko się uśmiecha; uśmiech typu ‘zaraz zrobię to z katolickim chłopakiem’, a to nie jest zwykły katolicki chłopak, to jego własny Frank Iero.  
Przez to wszystko czuje się nieczysty w środku i może dlatego tak bardzo go kocha, albo szesnastolatek chce zobaczyć jak daleko może pójść by zdenerwować Panią Iero. Gerard nie bierze się za aż tak dziecinnego.  
Frank ściąga koszulkę Gerarda, bo przecież nie pozwoli szesnastolatkowi wygrać. Frank głupio i egoistycznie tak konkuruje i teraz obydwoje nie mają koszulek. Frank się nie przejmuje, cieszy się, że żadne z jego katolickich rodziców nie jest teraz w mieście.  
„Jesteś w tym dobry.” Zauważa Gerard i Frank się uśmiecha. Może jest prawiczkiem, ale za to bardzo dumnym z siebie. Gerard też jest prawiczkiem, ale jest pod wielkim wrażeniem; Frank jest lepszy niż sądził.  
„A w czym nie jestem dobry?” Uśmieszek pojawia się na jego ustach kiedy pozwala sobie na bycie aroganckim dupkiem.  
„W byciu skromnym?” Gerard jest przemądrzałym dupkiem. Nie lubi kiedy Frank jest arogancki; przecież to jego robota.  
„Tu masz rację.” Gerard się zamyka i pozwala Frankowi ściągnąć jego jeansy, później ściąga swoje szkolne spodnie, bo te mają jakieś cztery tysiące lat i Gerard nie ma jakoś ochoty ich dotykać. Ale chce dotykać każdy centymetr jego ciała, dobry boże.  
„Jesteś piękny Frankie.” Gerard upaja się prawie nagim ciałem Franka, tylko czekając aż jego bokserki znikną. Frank jednak nie pozwoli by rzeczy potoczyły się tak łatwo; jest Frankiem Iero i jest tylko małym gównem.  
„Powiedz mi, że jestem ładniejszy od wszystkich planet, mgławic, gwiazd i innych rzeczy na całym niebie.” Frank rozkazuje przed rozpoczęciem całowania każdego cala na klatce piersiowej Gerarda. Ten ma problemy z oddychaniem, a co dopiero z mówieniem i jest bardziej niż przekonany, iż Frank robi to specjalnie, i tak rzeczywiście jest, ale Frank tego nie przyzna.  
„Kurwa..” Gerard zmaga się z presją wywieraną przez usta Franka, czując, że coś go zaraz rozerwie, jednak próbuje powiedzieć wszystko na jednym wdechu. „Cholera zapierasz mi dech w piersi Frankie. Wszystko to pobijasz.”  
„Powiedz to dobrze.” Frank dokucza mu, całując tuż nad linią jego bokserek, Gerard chyba dojdzie tutaj i teraz, ale najmocniej jak potrafi stara się powstrzymywać, ponieważ nie tylko będzie niedorzecznie wyglądać, ale też woli by to Frank zajął się nim na dole i wie, że jak poczeka, to Frank to zrobi.  
„Jesteś… kur-” Gerard musi przestać, bo Frank podnosi gumkę od bokserek i jego palce są w jego wolnej strefie. Frank cieszy się rozrywką jaką przynosi mu to ćwiczenie. „Ładniejszy od wszy-wszystkich p-planet…” Przechodzi go dreszcz gdy Frank dotyka go swymi lodowatymi palcami. Chce dojść na jego ręce, właśnie teraz ale Frank na to nie pozwoli.  
„Kontynuuj.” Ton głosu piętnastolatka jest srogi i Gerard chciałby częściej widzieć tą część Franka , ponieważ Jezus Maria!  
„Mgławic i g-gwiazd i in-innych o kurwa!” Frank ściska go jak diabeł, jak pieprzony diabeł i Gerard jest pewny, że z perspektywy pani Ierio, Frank nie jest tak daleki od samego Szatana. „Na całym niebie- kurwaa!” Frank nie waha się z zerwaniem bokserek Gerarda. Frank uważa to za nagrodę, ale Gerard tam po prostu umiera.  
Gerard rozbiera Franka z jego bokserek i praktycznie zaciska się na nim swoimi palcami w ramach zemsty, ale jest to trudne gdyż Frank przejrzyście nad nim górował, a on był zupełnym bałaganem. Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał Franka w taki sposób, ale te rozmowy o niespodziankach i sekretach naprawdę i trochę ironicznie odkryły sekretną stronę Franka, której Gerard nie chce pożegnać.  
Frank wylizuje go i Gerard kurwa dochodzi bez ostrzeżenia. Dłużej już kurwa nie mógł wytrzymać, wie – praktycznie jest świadom tego jak bardzo jest żałosny i cholernie łatwy.  
Chodzi o to, że Gerarda jeszcze nikt tak nie dotykał poza nim samym i prawdopodobnie jest to najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Frank stoi właściwie na tym samym i zgadza się z nim. Piętnastolatek jest jednak trochę lepszy.  
Tylko się uśmiecha, dumny z siebie, jakby od Gerarda to też nie zależało, a tak naprawdę było i łapie wszystko swoim językiem, docierając go od główki w sposób, który sprawia, że cały się trzęsie. Gerard chce umrzeć. Chce kurwa rozpaść się pod jego pieprzonym językiem… tu uczucie jest rewelacyjne. Kurwa.  
„Gee, kochanie, jesteś taki łatwy.” Frank ma włączony ten swój przekonywujący głos i Gerard jest pewny swej śmierci, co wydaje się być zawróceniem w seksualnych postępach Franka przez co pewnie popełniłby ludobójstwo samotnie ze swym kutasem.  
„Nie, to ty jesteś taki gorący.” Gerard protestuje i Frank się szczerzy, przyjmując wszystkie komplementy od szesnastolatka. Mógłby nazwać Franka małą dziwką a on oprawiłby to w ramkę i powiesił na ścianie, jego matka miałaby z tym ogromny problem, ale Franka to gówno obchodzi.  
„Nie będę się z tym kłócił. Teraz ty musisz rozwiązać- Kurwa!” Gerardowi dwa razy powtarzać nie trzeba, łapiąc Franka w swoje palce i wpychając go pomiędzy swe zatrute usta. Zamierza wyssać Franka do tego stopnia, kiedy to małe gówno zacznie kurwa przepraszać za wcześniejsze drażnienie go.  
Wpierw bawi się główką, wpuszczając i wypuszczając, powoli wysysając i Frank jęczy, później go wyślą za to do piekła. Go to jednak nie obchodzi; może iść na wieczność do piekła, pod warunkiem, że Gerard kurwa nigdy nie przestanie robić tego co robi teraz z jego kutasem.  
„Nie warz się kurwa przestawać, o mój boże!” Frank pcha się do ust Gerarda, zmuszając go do wzięcia całej jego długości na raz. Nie jest na to przygotowany, ale nie zamierza go odrzucać. Frank szczerzy się i czuje jak nieczysty, pieprzony katolik, okay.  
Gerard utrzymuje oczekiwania, przejeżdżając językiem po bokach, dręcząc Franka i przygotowując siebie, bo wie, że będzie musiał to przełknąć. Gerard nie wie co sądzić o połykaniu, ma bardzo małe doświadczenie w tych sprawach.  
Jest to jednak Frank, więc mu to nie przeszkadza. Frank tworzy ten diabelski efekt na szesnastolatku.  
Gerard okręca język wokół Franka, bawiąc się nim, sprawdzając jak daleko może go wziąć, ale piętnastolatek nie przyjmuje tego drażnienia i pcha się na tył jego gardła, przez co szesnastolatek zaczął się dławić, zanim wrócił do drażnienia go językiem. Frank kocha kiedy Gerard krztusi się i dławi wokół niego. Lubi mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę, gdyż naprawdę nie jest niewinnym małym katolickim chłopcem, i to wszystko jest winą Gerarda. Obchodzą go teraz tylko usta Gerarda wokół niego.  
Ssie dla satysfakcji Franka, bo nie chce się na nim dziś zadławić. Gerard jest okropnie niedoświadczony, ale dla katolika to chyba oczywiste, że Frank ogląda strasznie dużo porno, ponieważ Gerard czuje się jak jego dziwka, wyciągając ze swego piętnastoletniego, najlepszego przyjaciela jęki jak u gwiazdy porno.  
Gerard ssie, krąży i gryzie jak szalony i niedługo później czuje jak Frank w nim drży. Gerardowi to trochę przeszkadza, ale nie całkowicie i powtarza sobie, że się tym nie przejmuję, połyka wszytko i delektuje się smakiem Franka.  
Frank trzyma się włosów Gerarda jak maniak, i Gerard wie, że zrobił dobrze, ponieważ Frank wciąż nie może się ogarnąć. Gerard kocha to bardziej od wszystkiego, może nawet bardziej od kosmosu, planet i samego wszechświata, ponieważ nieważne jak prostacko to brzmi, Frank jest jego wszechświatem.  
„Kurwa!” Frank wykrzykuje kiedy kończy, i pozwala sobie upaść na stertę ich porozrzucanych ubrań, tuż obok Gerarda. Przynajmniej on go ostrzegł, po fakcie, ale zawsze.  
Ich dwójka leży sobie w stanie pół szoku i euforii, Gerard pewny, że jest na haju, choć nie jest, bo to wszystko dzieję się w rzeczywistości. Obydwoje chcieli tego, od kiedy tylko pamiętają , ale żadne z nich nie sądziło, że się to stanie. I całe to doświadczenie daje im całkiem fascynującą sytuacje.  
Gerard siedzi tam, oddychając głęboko przez parę minut próbując zarejestrować jak z astronautów przeszli do ssania sobie nawzajem. Oddychanie jest ważne; utrzymuje nas przy życiu, co nie? Gerard jest pewny, że będzie potrzebował znowu takiego Franka, inaczej zwariuje z żądzy.  
Gerard naprawdę nie wie jak to się stało – to całkowicie niekonwencjonalne zdarzenie pomiędzy nimi. Nie przeszkadza mu to, zastanawia się czy może tak być na porządku dziennym.  
Przewraca się na plecy i leży obok Franka i kiedy piętnastolatek łapie go za rękę i splata ich palce, to już wie, że trafił na złoto w formie Franka Iero. Ale na serio, jaka inna forma złota jest warta szukania? Nie mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał.  
„Chce nazwać po tobie gwiazdę.” Gerard powiedział znikąd i Frank zachichotał, bo mimo iż to dziwne, wie, że to ‘typowa rzecz Gerarda’ i jest to urocze jak nic. Frank lubi ‘typowe rzeczy Gerarda’, bo to one sprawiają, że Gerard to ‘Gerard’.  
Gerard z drugiej strony cieszy się, że znalazł kogoś jak Frank Iero, kto nie tylko będzie słuchać jego nonsensu, ale i go przyjmować; witać go z otwartymi ramionami. Ale Frank przyjmie każdą formę nienormalności jaką dostanie, ponieważ jest kurwa zmęczony tym jak bardzo konwencjonalna i ‘normalna’ jest jego rodzina.  
„Polecę moim statkiem kosmicznym i znajdę ci całą planetę kochanie.” Frank wyszeptuje i Gerard umiera przez to, jak go nazwał. Nie chcę by Frank nazywał go niczym innym, niż ‘kochaniem’; właściwie to już nie chce mieć na imię ‘Gerard’. Nie jest to może praktyczna decyzja, ale jest trzecia nad ranem i jakoś się tym nie przejmuje.  
„Frank, czym jesteśmy?” To pytanie musiało paść i Gerard się strasznie boi. Zastanawia się czy powinien żałować zadania tego pytania i część niego mówi, że powinien żałować gdyby go nie zadał, bo zostali by w jakimś dziwnym limbie ‘jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi ale pamiętasz jak raz ci zrobiłem loda.’  
„Teraz jesteśmy jakimiś dzieciakami, gadającymi o kosmosie, które jakoś skończyły na ssaniu sobie wzajemnie, ale możemy być swoimi chłopakami jeśli chcesz.” Gerardowi podoba się ta opcja.  
Gerard tylko przytakuje jak szalony, ponieważ chce tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek. Chce by Frank nazywał go kochaniem przez cały czas, i żeby go całego obcałowywał by móc pachnieć jak Frank, bo Gerard przyjmuje do siebie możliwość, że może rzeczywiście jest zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. To takie typowe, ale Gerard ma to w dupie, bo właściwie już przeszli fazę najlepszych przyjaciół.  
„Muszę usłyszeć jak to mówisz.” Frank nakazuje, drażniąc Gerarda jak zwykle, bo w tym lubuje się jego pojebany móżdżek.  
„Franku Anthony Iero, ty mały brudny katoliku, będziesz moim chłopakiem?” Może Gerard nie powinien krzyczeć tego tak głośno, zwłaszcza gdy sobie przypomni, że Frank ma sąsiadów. Katolickich sąsiadów, którzy rozmawiają z jego matką. No i gówno.  
„Gerardzie Arturze Way, ty walnięty przestraszony astrologu-”  
„Astronomie.” Poprawił odruchowo. Gerard nie przestanie go poprawiać aż do śmierci, a nawet wtedy, chciałby wstawać z grobu jak jakiś duch i krzyczeć na każdego, kto pomyli te dwa zwroty.  
„Cokolwiek.” Pauzuje, posyłając oczko Gerardowi. Szesnastolatek robi oczywiście to samo. „walnięty przestraszony astronomie, będę twoim chłopakiem.”  
„Będziesz musiał zapamiętać różnice pomiędzy astrologiem i astronomem.” Gerard jest bardzo natarczywy tym temacie, głównie dlatego, że to wkurza Franka a mu się to podoba bardziej niż powinno.  
„Ta, cokolwiek by twój mały kosmiczny fetysz był szczęśliwy.” Frank uśmiecha się, wiedząc jak bardzo słowa ‘kosmiczny fetysz’ zdenerwują Gerarda, co jest powodem dla, którego je wybrał, bo Frank jest taki miły.  
„To nie jest ‘fetysz’.” Frank tego nie słucha, bo nasłyszał się już wcześniej. Gerard jest naprawdę natarczywy kiedy chodzi o jego ‘kosmiczny fetysz’.  
„Ta… to jest fetysz.” Frank bełkocze podczas zakładania swojej koszuli i spodni na siebie. Nie dlatego, że jest mu zimno, po prostu jest świadom faktu, iż sąsiedzi mają okna.  
„Zamknij się.” Gerard się rumieni, robiąc to samo i ubierając się, ponieważ to dziwna sytuacja z nimi nagimi a żaden z katolickich sąsiadów Franka nie byłby zachwycony tym widokiem.  
„Nie chce żeby było rano.” Frank przytula się do boku Gerarda, delektując się jego zapachem, wdychając ciepło i popiół z papierosów,  
„Ja też.” Gerard zgadza się, przyciągając Franka bliżej swojej klatki piersiowej, nie chcąc go puszczać, biorąc pod uwagę konieczności, że będzie musiał to zrobić, nawet wcześniej niż sobie myśli.  
„Ale musi być, co nie? Jest nieuniknione.” Frank wzdycha. Chce grać głupiego i udawać, że to się nie stanie, jak małe naiwne gówno, ale Gerard napełnił jego głowę zbyt wieloma encyklopediami by to zagłębiać.  
„Nie zawsze.” Gerard szczerzy się niszcząc własną logikę. Lubi to, bycie buntownikiem i Frankowi też się to podoba.  
„Jak? Musimy iść do szkoły.” Nienawidzi sobie tego przypominać, ale wie to już za dobrze.  
Gerard po prostu się szczerzy jak szalony, pozwalając by cztery słowa, których wcześniej nie chciał używać, opuściły jego usta. „Możemy iść na wagary.”  
Frank tylko się uśmiechnął i zasnął w jego ramionach. Gerard nie musi widzieć jego reakcji, by wiedzieć, że się zgadza. W końcu to on wpadł na to pierwszy.  
Szesnastolatek spojrzał w gwiazdy by samemu wpaść w drzemkę przy swoim nowym chłopaku i nawet jeśli jest spokojnie tylko teraz, nawet jeśli tylko w ich małym piątkowo porannym kieszonkowym wszechświecie gdzie nic nie ma znaczenia, jest na tyle spokojnie by niczym się nie przejmować.  
To właśnie jest efekt kieszonkowego wszechświata; odciąga wszystko, upewniając się, że w twoim małym kącie rzeczywistości, wszystko co nie istotne, straciło w tym momencie swój sens.


End file.
